


For the First Time

by aidansidhe



Series: Dreams Come True [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, White Rose Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidansidhe/pseuds/aidansidhe
Summary: An emergency call urges Ruby home from one last hunt.





	For the First Time

Exhausted to her core, Ruby dragged her barely functional body into Rose Manor. _“I really gotta stop doing this. Eh… it was one last mission before we go on sabbatical.”_ Her scroll beeped in a reminder of the messages left unheard in the scarlet huntress’s single-minded journey homeward.

Putting the small device on speaker, she began stripping from her long road.

“First message. Sent yesterday at eleven fifty-five pm. ‘Ruby Goddamn Rose. You had best get your speedy little butt to the hospital. Weiss was admitted as an inpatient last night and you are not. Here. GET YOUR LAZY ASS HOME AND TO THE HOSPITAL!’”

Ruby winced at Yang’s blunt and commanding tone. _“Yeah, I’m in trouble.”_

“Second message. Sent today at one twenty four am. ‘Alright, you haven’t responded which means you’re on your way home or dead in a ditch. Your sister is losing her mind and Weiss is being the waspish little shrew we all know and love. For the sake of the hospital, which… she just threatened to buy and demolish, get over here asap.’”

Whimpering, Ruby stared longingly at the shower in her room before sighing and dressing in city appropriate gear. Opening her closet, she selected her ‘Crescent Rose Mk. IV: Urban Combat Mode tm‘ and slouched off towards the hospital.

ooOOoo

Stepping up to the reception desk, Ruby cleared her throat. “Hi. I need to get to Weiss Rose’s room. I’m…” A gauntleted hand snaked around and yanked the speedster from her feet and began dragging her off. “GACK! Never… mind…” She arched her head towards her sister. “Hey Sis. Don’t mind the ribs. Or the collar bone….” She thudded to the ground as she was suddenly released.

The golden Fury known as Yang Xiao Long vanished, to be replaced by the nurturing, fussy older sister Yang. “You’re wounded? Why didn’t you ask for a doctor? Why haven’t you seen a medic?” She frantically began looking around for an orderly to kidnap.

Rubbing the back of her head and gingerly getting up, “Well I was going to… but you kinda ganked me from the desk where I was about to ask for one. Just get me to Weiss’ room. I’m sure they have doctors around there that can give me a once over.”

Nodding with purpose, Yang slung her sister carefully in her arms much to her muffled protest. “Alrighty, let’s do this. OUTTA THE WAY!” Yang bull rushed her way down the corridors to her sister in law’s room attracting the attention of medical and security staff members along the way.

ooOOoo

Weiss, half delirious, lifted her head to see what the ruckus outside was. Having her door burst open and her wife conveyed to the couch in the room was not what she was expecting. “How…. What? Ruby?”

Yang toed the ground. “Er… we. I.. may have kinda called her to yell at her so she would get here faster. I didn’t know she had gotten hurt on the job and maaaaybe kinda sorta yanked her out of the reception area.” Seeing the storm brewing in Weiss’ rapidly clearing eyes, she stammered her defense, “But… Buuuuut….” She gestured at the doors that suddenly flooded with medical staff. “I got her some doctors on the way?”

Without a word and but one single arched eyebrow, Weiss silenced the room that was beginning to grow cacophonous. “Thank you. There are people trying to sleep. Now. My wife is a huntress who was injured on the job whose wounds were exacerbated by this oaf. The fewest of you possible stay and check her over. The rest of you, please leave before… “

A piercing wail tore through the room. “That… happens.” She sighed deeply.

Ruby roused from the couch, her eyes wide. “Is that…” She stumbled heavily towards the small bassinet beside Weiss’ bed. Ignoring her wounds, she carefully lifted the squalling bundle, holding her close as she tugged the chair close to Weiss’ side.

Her silver eyes shimmered with tears as she beheld the wrinkly, crying, pink tufted bundle of perfection in her arms. “Welcome to the world, Crystal Rose.” Leaning in, she snuggled carefully into her wife. Their family together for the first time.


End file.
